Nouveau départ
by princessed
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule après 'par-delà les rives' et contient des spoilers des deux dernières saisons. Heather/Ingrid veut protéger le premier oeuf de Sonovent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers de 'Dragons' ne m'appartient pas. je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fanfic.

_Nouveau départ_

Ingrid avait voyagé pendant plusieurs heures et commençait à se sentir fatiguée. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'elle et Sonovent arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'île des Dames ailées. La jeune guerrière se sentait à la fois émue et inquiète. En effet, l'année qui avait précédé s'était avérée très éprouvante, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Maintenant que l'orage était plus ou moins passé, qu'elle savait ce qui était arrivé à son père et qu'elle avait enfin fait la paix avec son frère, le calme semblait presque anormal.

Ce fut Natali qui l'accueillit au bord de la falaise avec la courtoisie qui la caractérisait. Après les politesses d'usage, Ingrid en vint au sujet qui la tenaillait :

\- J'aurais un énorme service à te demander. Le mois dernier, Sonovent a batifolé avec un autre razolame et… voici le résultat.

Elle lui présenta un énorme paquet de linge qu'elle déballa soigneusement, dévoilant une chose ovale et brillante. Les yeux de Natali s'écarquillèrent.

\- Un œuf de razolame ! s'émerveilla-t-elle.

\- Oui ! C'est son premier et elle est très nerveuse. Je sais que c'est ici que cet œuf a le plus de chances de survie, alors…

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase car la cheffe des Dames ailées était en train de la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

\- Merci ! s'écria Natali. Merci de nous faire confiance et merci d'agrandir notre prochaine couvée !

\- Alors tu veux bien ?

\- Ce sera une joie que d'amener ce bébé à l'âge adulte !

Natali desserra son étreinte et sembla se ressaisir.

\- Mais pardonne-moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Je manque à toutes les lois de l'hospitalité. Viens. Tu vas bien rester au moins une nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'avoue que le trajet a été long, avoua Ingrid.

\- En fait, l'idéal serait que Sonovent et toi restiez jusqu'à la fin de la Grande Transition, ou au moins jusqu'à l'éclosion. Ainsi, elle constaterait elle-même que nous agissons pour le bien de son bébé et elle repartira sereine.

Ingrid accepta la proposition et elles allèrent ensemble déposer l'œuf avec les autres, dans la chambre d'éclosion. Jusque-là nerveuse, Sonovent sembla rassurée et alla rejoindre les autres dragons adultes. Visiblement, elle avait compris qu'on allait veiller sur son œuf.

Natali fit faire le tour de l'île à Ingrid, qui remarqua alors un détail troublant : les bébés razolames avaient beaucoup grandi et semblaient nettement plus agités que lors de sa dernière visite. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux s'échappait du dos de sa protectrice et allait jouer plus loin. Natali lui expliqua que c'était normal : la Grande transition approchait et les bébés étaient maintenant presque assez forts pour se passer d'elles.

\- Ils partiront dans la semaine, soupira-t-elle. Ce sera à la fois une source de tristesse et une grande joie.

\- J'imagine… murmura Ingrid. Donc, l'éclosion est pour bientôt ?

\- Très bientôt.

La soirée se déroula sans heurts. Ingrid passa la nuit dans la hutte réservée aux invités et son repos fut troublé par de petits cris poussés par les bébés. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous impatients de prendre leur envol.

Elle fut réveillée par un cri de razolame adulte le lendemain. Elle sortit et trouva toutes les habitantes qui se précipitaient dans la même direction. L'une d'elles, apparemment la plus jeune, enfilait encore ses bottes en marchant. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils vont partir ! s'écria la jeune fille. Viens, on va leur dire au revoir !

Et elle l'entraîna jusque sur la côte, où deux dragonnes adultes rassemblaient les bébés à coups de museau. Les Dames ailées s'alignèrent et s'inclinèrent, et Ingrid en fit autant par politesse. A sa grande surprise, la plus grande des dragonnes s'inclina à son tour.

\- Ce fut un grand honneur pour nous de protéger vos enfants pendant les mois qui ont précédé, annonça Natali. Nous vous souhaitons bonne route.

Les bébés s'approchèrent et chacun alla faire un câlin à celle qui avait été son guide et sa protectrice. Ensuite, les deux dragonnes s'envolèrent, suivies par les enfants.

Ingrid remarqua que Natali se trouvait au bord des larmes. En fait, on pouvait lire des émotions diverses sur le visage de chaque Dame : la tristesse, la joie, la nostalgie, et surtout une grande fierté. Visiblement, les bébés razolames allaient leur manquer mais en même temps, elles ne regrettaient rien.

\- Il va falloir doubler la surveillance près de la chambre d'éclosion, annonça calmement Natali. C'est le moment de l'année où les mâles redoublent d'agressivité.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ingrid se proposa pour monter la garde près des œufs. Elle devint vite amie avec Tasha, la jeune fille avec qui elle avait parlé le matin du départ. Celle-ci lui confia qu'elle allait s'occuper d'un bébé razolame pour la toute première fois, ce qui laissa Ingrid rêveuse. Il y avait une question qu'elle n'osait pas poser : comment Tasha était-elle arrivée sur l'île ? Avait-elle été recrutée sur une île des environs ? Où était-elle née d'une autre Dame ailée ? Et si oui, comment celle-ci s'était-elle retrouvée enceinte puisque les hommes n'avaient pas le droit de s'installer sur l'île ?

Ingrid n'était pas la seule personne à s'être déjà posé cette question, évidemment. Lors d'une de ses visites, Rustik l'avait posée directement et sans le moindre tact, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait ajouté que le cas échéant, il voulait bien aider les Dames ailées à se reproduire. Astrid lui avait filé une beigne en le traitant de tête de mouton, Harold s'était excusé encore et encore, mort de honte, et Natali avait répondu que cela ne le regardait pas, tout simplement. N'étant pas stupide, Ingrid préférait ne pas faire ce genre de gaffe.

Les journées s'enchaînèrent et Ingrid finit par se sentir presque comme chez elle. Tout le monde se montrait gentil et poli et il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dans cette communauté de guerrières. Un matin, Ingrid alla relayer Tasha près de la chambre d'éclosion et la trouva toute excitée.

\- Viens voir ! s'écria-t-elle en lui montrant la fenêtre grillagée qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la chambre. Ça a commencé !

Ingrid se précipita et constata que les œufs avaient commencé à bouger et à se fendiller. Celui de Sonovent était déjà à moitié fendu. Fascinée, Ingrid le regarda s'ouvrir petit à petit, révélant une petite tête mouillée couleur métal.

\- Ce soir, l'un d'eux va me choisir, murmura Tasha. Je suis tellement impatiente !

\- Je suis sûre que tu feras ça très bien… répondit Ingrid.

Elle ressentit un peu de tristesse en disant cela et elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Toujours surexcitée, Tasha poursuivit :

\- Celui de l'œuf que tu as apporté a une tache de rouille sur la joue, on dirait. Peut-être que dans dix ans, tu croiseras un razolame adulte, tu verras une tache sur sa joue et tu sauras que c'est lui !

Ingrid dût s'avouer qu'elle aimait bien cette idée. Dans la journée, un petit dragon apporta un message pour elle. Il venait de Dagur, qui lui annonçait une bonne nouvelle : Mala était enceinte et le bébé naîtrait en automne. Ingrid se sentit ravie pour eux deux. Elle pensait qu'elle allait adorer être tante mais en même temps, elle ressentait un peu de vague à l'âme. Pourquoi ?

Enfin, le soir tomba. Natali insista pour qu'Ingrid assiste à la cérémonie de transition et elle finit par accepter. Harold et Astrid lui avaient pourtant raconté que lorsque leur groupe avait assisté à la cérémonie précédente, tout avait bizarrement tourné sans même que ce soit la faute de Rustik, ce qui était étonnant. Toutefois, Ingrid n'était pas trop inquiète. Elle n'avait qu'à se tenir à carreau et de toute façon, il aurait été impoli de refuser.

* * *

La cérémonie commença enfin. Natali fit un petit discours pour rappeler le lien spécial entre les Dames ailées et les razolames. Elle alluma les torches et le silence se fit. Et puis, le premier bébé jaillit d'entre deux pierres, suivi par les autres. Pendant un instant, ils sautèrent à gauche et à droite, pépiant et se filant des coups de tête avec une adorable maladresse. Et puis, l'un d'eux courut jusqu'à Minden et l'enlaça farouchement.

Ingrid se rendit compte qu'elle cherchait des yeux le bébé de Sonovent, celui qui portait une marque couleur rouille sur la joue. Lui n'avait pas l'air trop perdu. A la grande joie, il choisit Tasha, qui le reconnut et la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui souriant. Ingrid savait ce que ce regard signifiait : « Je te promets de bien m'occuper de lui. »

Elle était tellement émue qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que l'un des bébés s'était éloigné du groupe et marchait vivement vers elle. Quand elle sentit de petites griffes pointues s'enfoncer dans ses vêtements, il était trop tard : un des dragons l'avait choisie. Elle resta muette, stupéfaite, et regarda Natali, qui venait elle aussi d'être choisie. Le dernier bébé grimpa dans les bras de Nadia et Ingrid compta rapidement. Sept bébés razolames. Sept personnes présentes, y compris elle. personne n'avait les bras vides. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

\- Oh, ma Freya ! s'écria Natali en s'avançant vers elle. Je suis vraiment désolée. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

\- C'est ma tenue, supposa Ingrid. Il m'a prise pour l'une des vôtres.

\- Elle, corrigea Natali. C'est une femelle. Donne-la-moi. Je me suis déjà occupée de deux bébés à la fois, ça va aller.

Elle tendit les mains mais la petite dragonne s'agrippa fermement à Ingrid et refusa de bouger. Ce-voyant, Ingrid essaya de sourire.

\- Ça va aller, dit-elle. Astrid m'a raconté qu'il y a déjà eu un précédent avec Kognedur et qu'au final, son dragon a décidé de s'éloigner tout seul. Si ça se trouve, demain, elle aura changé d'avis.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Natali. Seulement, la première nuit est toujours très importante. Il faut qu'elle ait quelqu'un près d'elle, sinon elle pourrait avoir des crises de panique, tomber malade ou perturber le groupe. Tu veux bien la garder avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Evidemment.

Il y eut des murmures mais au final, chacune regagna sa hutte, chargée de son précieux fardeau. En s'installant pour la nuit, Ingrid ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa petite razolame. Elle avait l'air tellement minuscule et vulnérable qu'elle en avait le cœur serré. Ingrid repensa au jour où elle avait apprivoisé Sonovent, à la façon dont elles avaient créé un lien presque immédiatement. Soudain, elle se sentit très proche de ce petit bébé.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Ingrid alla ouvrir et se trouva face à Natali, qui lui apportait un plaid et une bassine en métal pleine de sable.

\- Tiens ! dit-elle. Il arrive que les bébés mordillent pendant leur sommeil. Si ça lui arrive, tu l'enroules là-dedans.

\- Et le sable ?

\- C'est au cas où elle aurait envie de se soulager. En général, ils font ça juste après avoir mangé mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Merci.

\- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Natali. Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, cette nuit ?

Ingrid déclina l'invitation. Elle préférait toujours dormir seule, de toute façon. Quelque part, une Dame ailée se mit à chanter une berceuse. Ingrid resta sur le pas de la porte un moment et écouta, cherchant à distinguer les paroles. _Reste près de moi ou ton papa te dévorera_… Aucun doute possible, c'était bien une berceuse pour razolame.

Elle finit par aller se coucher et le bébé se roula en boule sur les couvertures. Chose étrange, elle se sentait en paix sans savoir pourquoi. La nuit était tranquille et elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Comme souvent, Natali fut la première à se réveiller. Son bébé razolame sur le dos, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger commune, où elle fut bientôt rejointe par Tasha, qui semblait aussi joyeuse que d'habitude.

\- Bien dormi ? s'enquit la cheffe.

\- Génial ! s'écria Tasha. Il a un peu pleuré vers la fin de la nuit mais je l'ai bercé et il s'est calmé. Et… Oh, non, j'aurais dû aller saluer Ingrid tout de suite ! C'est sa première fois à elle aussi !

\- C'est bon, répondit tranquillement Natali. Si ça se trouve, elle dort encore.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va rester ? Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'elle reste !

C'était une bonne question. Natali se souvenait très bien de la Grande Transition précédente, quand l'un des bébés razolames avait choqué tout le monde en choisissant Kognedur. Au final et contre toute attente, elle avait créé un lien avec lui mais le bébé avait finalement changé de protectrice quand il avait compris qu'ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents.

La seule donnée inchangeable, c'était que ce bébé devait absolument se lier avec quelqu'un pour ne pas mourir. En outre, Ingrid avait incontestablement un potentiel qui n'était pas du tout évident chez Kognedur : c'était à la fois une guerrière redoutable et une femme au cœur sensible, à qui on aurait confié un bébé sans hésiter. Enfin, elle avait l'air plutôt gâtée au niveau des neurones et elle avait déjà apprivoisé un razolame avant, ce qui lui donnait un peu d'expérience en la matière. C'était vraiment la candidate idéale.

Mais accepterait-elle de tout quitter pour vivre sur leur île pendant de longs mois ? Natali avait bien remarqué l'expression de tristesse qui s'était souvent peinte sur le visage d'Ingrid ces derniers jours. Peut-être que son île ou son frère lui manquaient, ou peut-être qu'elle était impatiente de rentrer chez elle pour la naissance de sa nièce ou de son neveu. Il s'agissait de sa vie, après tout. Si le bébé le comprenait, peut-être qu'il se tournerait spontanément vers une autre.

Natali poursuivit ses réflexions tandis que les Dames ailées entraient une à une, s'asseyaient, se servaient en pain ou en confiture et faisaient circuler les boissons. Une ambiance joyeuse régnait autour de la table et chacune avait une anecdote à raconter. Les conversations ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand Ingrid entra, son razolame toujours perché sur son dos. Tasha lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

\- Pas trop mal, avoua Ingrid. Hurlevent a juste un peu ronflé à un moment.

Natali dressa l'oreille. Si Ingrid avait donné un nom à ce bébé dragon, ça pouvait vouloir dire qu'elle voulait créer un lien avec elle. Ça devenait intéressant. Tout le monde avait presque fini de petit-déjeuner et les convives se levaient une à une pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Natali attendit patiemment, puis se leva et demanda à Ingrid si elle pouvait lui parler seule à seule. Elles sortirent donc et marchèrent un moment.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Natali au bout d'un moment.

\- Bien, répondit Ingrid. Je crois que ce changement d'air était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu es prête à repartir ?

Ingrid secoua la tête. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi la nuit précédente et la conclusion avait fini par s'imposer d'elle-même. Elle avait besoin d'un grand changement dans sa vie et même si elle y avait débarqué sans prévenir, la venue de Hurlevent était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle voulait rester.

\- Eh bien… dit-elle. Je crois que je suis en train de m'attacher à ce bébé. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais rester encore un peu pour m'occuper d'elle. Ensuite, je repartirai. Ça va, comme ça ?

Natali hocha la tête, toute émue.

\- Avec joie, répondit-elle. Tu feras une Dame ailée formidable !

_La fin !_


End file.
